Domo Arigato
by KizunaCho
Summary: Kankurou Oneshot. With OC


**Domo Arigato**

**Dedicated to: Contour**

**Kankurou One-shot**

_

* * *

_

"_Kankurou-Chan!! Where are you? Kankurou-Chan!" A small red haired girl ran absentmindedly looking for a certain boy. "Kankurou-Cha-Eek!" Mika felt two arms grab her waist, she felt the person's body on her back. "Nani? Kankurou-Chan?" Mika looked up into deep brown eyes. _

"_Shh!"_

"_Wha-"_

"_Be quiet baka! Or they'll hear us!" Kankurou pulled the small girl closer to him while footsteps were heard._

"_Did you find him?" A voice asked._

"_No, keep looking"_

"_Hai"_

_Slowly the footsteps faded away. Sighing in relief, Kankurou let go of the five year old girl. Once she was released she turned around quickly giving him a small slap on the face. _

"_Kankurou-Chan! What did you do this time? You're always getting in trouble! Next time be more careful!" Mika scolded the boy while shaking her finger. Even though she was only five, she had a mother like personality. _

_Kankurou just stared at her holding his hand where she had slapped him._

_

* * *

_

Kankurou sat up straight in his bed. What was that dream? He hasn't had these memories in years. Why is he getting them now? Shaking his head, he pushed those thoughts aside.

"Kankurou! Get your ass down here for breakfast!" Temari's booming voice could be heard from the downstairs kitchen. Sighing, he groggily got out from his bed and went to the washroom.

"What's for breakfast?" Asked Kankurou. He rubbed his hands together to see what his sister had made, or well…attempted.

"Eggs and bacon." She replied plainly, and dropped the dish in front of him. Kankurou eyed the so called 'food' in front of him. The eggs were under cooked, while the bacon was overly cooked. He muttered a 'great' and shoved the food down his mouth.

"Yum…Yum…" He said sarcastically. Temari glared at him and turned around going back into the kitchen.

A small knock was heard on the door. "Kankurou, go get it, I'm a little busy…" Temari said while trying to put out the fire in the stove, she accidentally put to much oil in the pan.

He reluctantly walked over to though door and opened it. To his surprise he saw someone he hadn't seen in a while. Her short curly red hair shined in the morning sun, while her honey colored eyes looked at him straight in the eye.

"Eh…. Mika?" Kankurou asked, more like guessed.

"AH! Kankurou-Chan! You remember!! Yay!" Mika threw her arms around him and gave him a big hug. "Wha!!! Mika missed her Kankurou-Chan! It's been so long! Is Temari-Chan here?"

"Y-yeah… she in the kitchen…"

"Temari-Chan! Temari-Cha-WAH!!!" Mika ran into the kitchen, and saw the fire. "Ah! Don't worry! I'll help!" She did a whole bunch of had signs and put the water out.

"Temari-Chan! Be careful! You could have been badly hurt!" Mika hugged the older blonde to her.

"Uhh…Mika-San…" Temari sweat dropped. She didn't expect Mika here.

"Temari-Chan! How have you been! I haven't seen you in like…FOREVER!!" Mika stood up and smiled.

"How about I make you some food? First I'll have to clean this up." She said referring to the now messy and burnt kitchen. The two sand siblings nodded their head while walking back into the dining room.

* * *

"Hey…why do you think Mika's here?" Tamari asked to Kankurou who stared at the wall with interest. He shrugged his shoulders, "Dunno"

The two sat in silence as they waited for the food. "Yosh!" Mika came in holding two plates in her hand; she placed them down carefully in front of the two. "Eat up you two! You have a big day today!" The two of them looked at her weirdly and ate their food, Mika just stood there smiling happily.

* * *

"_Kankurou-Chan! Kankurou-Chan! Eat your vegetables! Their good for you!" A young Mika said while pushing the plate back to the brooding boy. _

"_No their not!" He protested._

"_Yes they are, if you don't eat them, I'm going to feed you!" She grabbed a spoon full of green peas and stuck it in his mouth. You're not leaving this table until you finish everything on your plate!"_

_Kankurou crossed his arms upon his chest and chewed the food down with a small pout._

_

* * *

_

Kankurou blinked at the sudden flash back happening.

"Okay, Mika-San! I'm going now! I'll see you later!" Temari said, she waved and went out the door. Mika smiled and turned back towards the cat boy. "Kankurou-Chan, what are you gonna do today?" Mika asked like a mother would ask her child what he would like to eat.

"Dunno"

"Aa… Kankurou-Chan needs to do something! Or he will get fat and lazy! I know Lets go walk around the village!"

He stared blankly at her face; she always smiled no matter what happened. "Fine"

"Yatta! Yosh lets go!!" She pulled him off of his butt and on to his feet, dragging him out the door.

* * *

It has been two hours since they had left the house; Mika was carrying two small bags of clothes and ninja accessories, while Kankurou was carrying nothing.

"Nee... Kankurou-Chan, lets sit down for a while. They walked towards a bench near a park. They saw kids running around while a big smile on their face.

* * *

"_Itai!!" A small boy yelled as he fell to the floor clutching his bloody knee. "I-Its hurts!!"_

"_Ara?" A thirteen year old Mika looked to see where all the commotion was coming from. She saw a boy crying. "Oh no! Here! Let me help." She kneeled down and started cleaning the boys cut with her medical supplies in her ninja pouch. She carefully but a bandage on it and smiled. "There all done."_

_The boy looked up at her and smiled, "thank you miss!" He gave her a quick hug and ran off to play. Mika stood up and looked at Kankurou who was staring at her. _

"_Why did you do that?" He asked stupidly._

"_Why not? He was hurt and I helped him!" She smiled at Kankurou, "if you got hurt, I would help you to! That's what friends do!" She giggled as they continued their walk. _

_

* * *

_

Kankurou looked at Mika in the corner of his eye. He always wondered what it would be like if he was her, to smile all the time, to have no worries, to care for someone impotant.

He never saw Mika cry more than once in his whole entire life.

* * *

"_KANKUROU! BAKA! DON'T GO!" Mika screamed, her best friend was leaving to go on a highly dangerous mission._

"_You could get hurt! I don't want that! What happens if you don't come back! WHAT!" Kankurou looked at her, no emotion all on his face. He stared at the droplets of water going down her delicate face. This was the first time he saw her not smiling. _

"_Are you listening to me? YOU CAN GET HURT! DON'T GO!" Tears ran down her face even more. Kankurou ignored her and walked off with his team out of the Suna gates. Like she would care is he died, no one else would. _

"_I don't want to loose you…"_

_

* * *

_

He remembered that all to well, he left without saying good bye, and here he is sitting bedsides her. She was smiling like any other day, she didn't care about him, what did she do for him? Did she feed him? Did she play with him? Did she look out for him, even when he was ignoring her-

Wait, she **did **feed him, she **did **play with him, and she **did **look out for him. Kankurou turned his head to the red haired girl.

All his life he had been waiting for someone to love him, to hold him. And he had it all along; he was just too blind to see it. She cares for him more than anything in the world. And how did he pay her back? Nothing, he did nothing. He didn't even say thank you to the simplest things. He had to repay her back some how..

"Mika…"

"Hmm?? Kankurou-Chan? Nani? Are you okay? Oh! Are you hurt! Here! Ill help-"

"No, I'm fine, it just…" He looked down trying to find the right words to say to her.

"Nani? What does Kankurou-Chan want?"

"Well… you see I-I"

"Kankurou-Chan, Mm!" Mika's eyes snapped open as she felt a small pressure on her lips. She saw Kankurou kissing her, his eyes slightly closed. She smiled in her head and returned the kiss. About five seconds later he pulled away.

"Umm…. Thank you… For everything…" Kankurou said while scratching the back of his head, embarrassed.

Mika threw her arms around his neck, "Awww!! Kuro-Kun Love mee!!" She rubbed her cheek on his with a loving smile.

"Yeah… I guess I do…" He wrapped his arms around her waist hugging her as well.

* * *

YOSH!!!! IM DONEE!! I hope you guys like it!

Stay tuned for my Next one-shot, it going to be... Gaara! For one of my friends! Soo..yah…

If you want a oneshot here:

Anime: (Bleach)

Character: (Rukia)

Character Who The other character wants to be with: (Ichigo)

Age: (16)

Plot: (Blah Blah Balah, on a beach)

Charcater Des: (if and OC)

Okie? Okie! Okie!

REVIEW!

-Kishumi-


End file.
